Dance Party
Characters Main * Vasey *Thermometer *Shirty *Card *Baggy *Wrappy *Glasses *Glowie Zoe *Broccoli *Camera *Desky *Seatbelt *Remote *Chalk *Toothbrush *Carrot *Twezzers Song Lists * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Anjulie - Boom * Vampire Weekend - A-Punk * Amerie - 1 Thing * Rancid - Life Won't Wait * Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? * All Saints - Pure Shores * Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris - Yeah! * Hannah Montana - Just Like You * Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia * Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry * The Wiggles - Get Ready to Wiggle * 2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance * Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? * Calvin Harris - Summer * John Newman - Love Me Again * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * Chamillionaire featuring Krazie Bone - Ridin' * Cee Lo Green - Forget You * Digitalism - Idealistic * Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody * C+C Music Factory featuring Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Ne-Yo - Closer * The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling * Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero * Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo Afrojack and Nayer - Give Me Everything * Anja - Dance All Nite * LazyTown - Man on a Mission * Konshens - Jamaican Dance * Ke$ha - Tik Tok * A. Caveman & The Backseats - You Never Can Tell * John Newman - Love Me Again * Calvin Harris Ft. John Newman - Blame * Adam Lambert - If I Had You * MLCD Little Cheap Dictaphone - What Are You Waiting For * Zolani Mahola - Get Up * 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect * Katy Perry - Dark Horse * Wonder Pets - Linny, Tuck & Ming Ming Too/Teamwork * The Sunlight Shakers - Love Is All * Sky Trucking - When The Rain Begins To Fall * Becky G - Built For This * Dillon Francis ft. DJ Snake - Get Low * Los Del Rio - Macarena * Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * Buraka Som Sistema - Hangover (BaBaBa) * MAX - Gibberish * ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive * Barry White - You're the First the Last My Everything * The Backyardigans - Tuba Polka * Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona - Bailando * The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) * Frankie Bostello - Love Boat * Frankie Bostello - Copacabana * John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John - You're the One That I Want * Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas * Los Pimientos Locos - Speedy Gonzalez * Disney Classics - The Three Caballeros * Chino & Nacho - Nina Bonita * Los Angeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo * Bog Bog Orkestar - Isidora * Bollywood Rainbow - Kurio ko uddah le jana * The Bouzouki's - Epic Sirtaki * Zequinha de Abreu - Tico-Tico No Fubá * Rossini - William Tell Overture * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Unlockable Songs * The Lonely Hearts - Touchin' * Latino Sunset - Mamasita * Imposs ft. J. Perry - You're On My Mind * true dreamer - let it out * NAOKI - will * The Girly Team - Twist and Shake It * DJ YOSHITAKA feat. Robert "RAab" Stevenson - The Lonely Hearts * U1 - Such a Feeling * Carlos Coco Garcia - La receta * O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Irish Meadow Dance * Glorious Black Belts - Kool Kontact * Inspector Marceau - The Master Blaster * Ole Orquesta - Jambo Mambo * Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra - Hungarian Dance No. 5 * Wendy Parr - Habibe (Antuh muhleke) * Nintendo Wii U - Super Smash Bros. * TЁЯRA feat. 宇宙戦隊NOIZ - KYOKA-SUIGETSU-ROW (DDR EDITION) * Rayman Origins - Shooter (Food World) Downloadable Songs The Wiggles Pack * The Wiggles - Hot Potato * The Wiggles - Shaky Shaky * The Wiggles - Fruit Salad * The Wiggles - Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea * The Wiggles - We're Dancing With Wags the Dog * The Wiggles - Walk * The Wiggles - Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship * The Wiggles - Ponies * The Wiggles - The Monkey Dance * The Wiggles - D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) * The Wiggles - Numbers Rhumba * The Wiggles - Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes * The Wiggles - The Chase * The Wiggles - In the Wiggles World * The Wiggles - Here Come the Wiggles * The Wiggles - In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride * The Wiggles - I Love to Have a Dance With Dorothy * The Wiggles - Taba Naba * The Wiggles - Sing With Me * The Wiggles - One Little Coyote * The Wiggles - Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing * The Wiggles - Another Cuppa * The Wiggles - Six Months in a Leaky Boat * The Wiggles - Blow Me Down * The Wiggles - Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) * The Wiggles - Morning Ride * The Wiggles - Haru Ga Kita * The Wiggles - Dorothy the Dinosaur * The Wiggles - Little Brown Ant * The Wiggles - Havenu Shalom Alechem * The Wiggles - Uncle Noah's Ark * The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus * The Wiggles - I Love It When It Rains * The Wiggles - Whenever I Hear This Music * The Wiggles - Dorothy's Birthday Party * The Wiggles - Rock-A-Bye Your Bear * The Wiggles - Here Comes a Bear * The Wiggles - Silvers Bells That Ring in the Night * The Wiggles - We're All Friends * The Wiggles - Big Red Car * The Wiggles - Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) * The Wiggles - Wags the Dog * The Wiggles - Five Little Joeys * The Wiggles - Di Dicki Do Dum * The Wiggles - Brown Girl in the Ring * The Wiggles - Sorry Again * The Wiggles - Do the Flap * The Wiggles - Pufferbillies * The Wiggles - Joannie Works With One Hammer * The Wiggles - I Want to Wear the Jacket * The Wiggles - Hat on My Head * The Wiggles - Georgia's Song * The Wiggles - I Am a Dancer * The Wiggles - Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo * The Wiggles - Dorothy's Dance Party * The Wiggles - Henry's Dance * The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car * The Wiggles - Look Both Ways * The Wiggles - Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) * The Wiggles - Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) * The Wiggles - John Bradlelum * The Wiggles - Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! * The Wiggles - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * The Wiggles - Zardo Zap * The Wiggles - Move Your Arms Like Henry * The Wiggles - Do the Wiggle Groove * The Wiggles - Balla Balla Bambina * The Wiggles - I Climb Ten Stairs * The Wiggles - Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango * The Wiggles - Officer Beaple's Dance * The Wiggles - Let's Have a Ceili * The Wiggles - Sailing Around the World * The Wiggles - Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) * The Wiggles - San Francisco Trolley Car * The Wiggles - Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) * The Wiggles - Elbow to Elbow * The Wiggles - London Town * The Wiggles - Sicily (I Want to Go) * The Wiggles - Here We Go Mexico City! * The Wiggles - Goldfish * The Wiggles - The Pennsylvania Polka * The Wiggles - The Barrel Polka * The Wiggles - Mop Mop * The Wiggles - Brisbane * The Wiggles - Sydney Barcarolle * The Wiggles - The Captain's Wavy Walk * The Wiggles - Bow Wow Wow * The Wiggles - Central Park New York * The Wiggles - Cowboys and Cowgirls * The Wiggles - Fly Through the Sky * The Wiggles - I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton * The Wiggles - New York Firefighter * The Wiggles - Picking Flowers * The Wiggles - Say Aah at the Doctors * The Wiggles - Feeling Chirpy * The Wiggles - Lettuce Singg (Fresh Fruit and Vegies) * The Wiggles - Let's Go Swimming * The Wiggles - The Bricklayers Song * The Wiggles - Tick Tock (All Night Long) * The Wiggles - Can You Dig It? * The Wiggles - Knead Some Dough * The Wiggles - Open Wide Look Inside at the Dentist * The Wiggles - Hey There Partner * The Wiggles - Walking on the Moon * The Wiggles - Do the Owl * The Wiggles - Rainbow of Colours * The Wiggles - Big Red Boat * The Wiggles - We Like to Say Hello * The Wiggles - Henry's Underwater Big Band * The Wiggles - Guess What? * The Wiggles - Wake Up Jeff * The Wiggles - A Frog Went a Walking * The Wiggles - Take a Trip Out on the Sea * The Wiggles - Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance) * The Wiggles - Romp Bomp a Stomp * The Wiggles - We're Playing a Trick on the Captain * The Wiggles - I Can Do So Many Things * The Wiggles - Wave to Wags Hi-5 (USA) Pack * Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals * Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East and West * Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not * Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body * Hi-5 (USA) - Three Wishes * Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat * Hi-5 (USA) - Living in a Rainbow * Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music * Hi-5 (USA) - T.E.A.M. * Hi-5 (USA) - Some Kind of Wonderful * Hi-5 (USA) - Underwater Discovery * Hi-5 (USA) - Santa Claus is Coming * Hi-5 (USA) - Sleigh Ride LazyTown Pack * LazyTown - Get It Together * LazyTown - Bing Bang * LazyTown - We Are Number One * LazyTown - Colours * LazyTown - Take a Vacation * LazyTown - Master of Disguise * LazyTown - Never Say Never * LazyTown - Fortune Teller * LazyTown - We're Dancing * LazyTown - Have You Never * LazyTown - Sports Candy * LazyTown - Galaxy * LazyTown - Anything Can Happen * LazyTown - Here We Go * LazyTown - Dancing on the Moon * LazyTown - All Together * LazyTown - Wake Up * LazyTown - Life Can Be * LazyTown - One More Time * LazyTown - The World Goes Round * LazyTown - Always a Way * LazyTown - Time to Play * LazyTown - I Like Learning * LazyTown - Teamwork * LazyTown - Step by Step * LazyTown - Recipe for Energy * LazyTown - Gizmo Guy * LazyTown - Time to Learn * LazyTown - Boogie Woogie Boo * LazyTown - The Mine Song * LazyTown - When We Play * LazyTown - Take it to the Top * LazyTown - Lazy Scouts * LazyTown - The Baby Troll * LazyTown - Playtime * LazyTown - Cooking by the Book * LazyTown - Story Time * LazyTown - We Will Be Friends * LazyTown - Go For it * LazyTown - Summer is the Season * LazyTown - Secret Friend Day * LazyTown - Playground * LazyTown - Have You Ever * LazyTown - Let's Go * LazyTown - Twenty Times Ten * LazyTown - I Can Dance * LazyTown - We Got Energy * LazyTown - Clean Up * LazyTown - Go Explore! * LazyTown - Energy * LazyTown - Good Stuff The Backyardigans Pack * The Backyardigans - The Backyardigans Theme Song * The Backyardigans - Secret Agent * The Backyardigans - Please and Thank You * The Backyardigans - You and Me to the Rescue * The Backyardigans - Castaways * The Backyardigans - Questing, Questing * The Backyardigans - A Pirate Says Arrr * The Backyardigans - Yeti Stomp * The Backyardigans - Queens Are Never Wrong * The Backyardigans - Those Bones * The Backyardigans - Buffalo Girls and Boys * The Backyardigans - Trudge, Trudge, Trudge * The Backyardigans - Laser Limbo * The Backyardigans - P.U.! (Stinky Swamp Song) * The Backyardigans - Flying Rock Song * The Backyardigans - Rockabilly Lullaby * The Backyardigans - Hold Tight * The Backyardigans - Gotta Get the Job Done * The Backyardigans - Shake Your Body * The Backyardigans - Rad Moves * The Backyardigans - We're Going to Mars * The Backyardigans - Drumming Song * The Backyardigans - Eureka! * The Backyardigans - The Rules * The Backyardigans - Where in the World * The Backyardigans - Treasure * The Backyardigans - Falling Off a Log * The Backyardigans - Tree to Tree * The Backyardigans - The Ballad of the Brave Pink Knight * The Backyardigans - Secret * The Backyardigans - I Love Being a Princess * The Backyardigans - No Such Thing * The Backyardigans - Aha! * The Backyardigans - Snowball Duty * The Backyardigans - Texas Here I Come * The Backyardigans - Skate Ahead * The Backyardigans - Get Us What We Want * The Backyardigans - I'm Tarzan * The Backyardigans - Ski Patrol to the Rescue * The Backyardigans - Scurvy Pirate * The Backyardigans - Superheroes vs. Supervillains * The Backyardigans - Oh My Sherman * The Backyardigans - We Are Super Heroes/Super Villains * The Backyardigans - Shake Your Body * The Backyardigans - I Want My River Back * The Backyardigans - Drizzling * The Backyardigans - Ready for Anything * The Backyardigans - A Message, A Message * The Backyardigans - There's an Echo * The Backyardigans - The Sea of Gobbly Goo * The Backyardigans - We Love a Luau * The Backyardigans - I Feel Good * The Backyardigans - Sneaking and Hiding * The Backyardigans - Show Going * The Backyardigans - Rockabilly Luffaby * The Backyardigans - Go, Go, Go! * The Backyardigans - The Customer is Always Right * The Backyardigans - Surf's Up * The Backyardigans - Ridin' the Range * The Backyardigans - Almost Everything is Boinga Here * The Backyardigans - Nothing Too Tough * The Backyardigans - I'm a Mountie * The Backyardigans - Flying Rock Song * The Backyardigans - Racing Day * The Backyardigans - I Never Fail to Deliver the Mail * The Backyardigans - The Lady in Pink * The Backyardigans - Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant * The Backyardigans - Hurry Home * The Backyardigans - The Tower of Power * The Backyardigans - A Challenge * The Backyardigans - Dragon Mountain * The Backyardigans - Goblin * The Backyardigans - Not An Egg Anymore * The Backyardigans - Tweedily-Dee * The Backyardigans - We're Knights * The Backyardigans - I Betcha * The Backyardigans - The Fleeting Phantom Figure in the Garden * The Backyardigans - Do It Myself * The Backyardigans - Call of the Mermaid Stages * Chaotic * Hi-5 * Pokemon 2 * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Premium * 2nd Homework * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Boxing Ring * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * The Pulse Show * Passage * Axis * The Release On Top * 5AM at Freddy's * Bedtime for TiTi * Spoify * Hula Helpers * Who's Birthday Is It? * Oscillator * Ampliture * Music * Boston * Epic * I'm Free * Frozenville * Almighty * Indigo's Ruffage * Glory * New York City Lottery * Redo * Minnie and Me * ASAP * Nintendo * Instent Nightclub * Daylight Discovery * The Magic Slideshow * Major Peppa League * Disney's Hide & Seek * Final Destination * Yoshi's Daughter * Hargipyt Sphinx * Video Galaxy * Adult Assault * The Lost Apoligy * The Clock Tower Show * Pinkie Pie at the Airport * Backyardagains Memory * House Pororo and Crong's * Las Vegas in Desert Unlockable Songs *Spaceborn *Wired *Voyeur *Mid Hills *Liquid *Cosmicsphere *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Substance *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Culture *Safety *Sensor *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Reversion *Retroversion *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air *Clash * Gracie * Circle * Triangle * Square * Rectangle * Hexagon * Red * Green * Yellow * Purple * Orange * Raspberry * Pink * Warp * Decade * WarioWare Inc. Gallery * Gallery:Dance Party